Home For Christmas
by pandorabox82
Summary: All Erin is looking for is a home for Christmas. Will Aaron be able to provide that for her, even if only for one evening?


Aaron blushed bright red when his phone began to blare "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer" in the middle of the bullpen the morning before their Christmas break. Penelope had watched Jack for him the other night and downloaded a bunch of holiday ringtones at his son's insistence. This was the result, and he had no idea how to change it back.

Erin chose that exact moment to walk in the bullpen, and he saw that she tried to hide her smile, quickly rubbing her nose. "Is there something I can help you with, Chief Strauss?" he asked, quickly sending the caller to voicemail and turning his phone on silent.

"Yes. I was wondering if Jack would like a present."

He felt his brow furrow as he took hold of her elbow and led her up to his office. "What sort of present are we talking about here?"

"Well, my daughter's bichon frise had puppies a few weeks back, and all were spoken for except the runt of the litter. She doesn't really want another puppy to take care of, she was expecting to sell all of them. So I said I'd check to see if anyone here wanted her. Agent Jareau already turned me down, and you're the only other person I know with a child." She sat on his sofa, looking up at him expectantly.

He sat next to her, taking a few minutes to think about the proposition. Jack had been asking for a dog, and he could have one in the apartment, as long as he paid a deposit. "And how much is she asking for the puppy?"

"Nothing. I told her that was part of the deal, that if I found a family for her, she would give the puppy free of charge. She's already started training her and everything." She smiled warmly at him and he returned the gesture. "How is he handling everything, by the way?"

"It's going better than I thought it would. Beth wrote him a long letter, explaining why we were braking things off. New York is one thing, Budapest is another. I'm happy for her, this is a wonderful opportunity."

"And yet, you miss her. I understand." She looked down at her clasped hands, and Aaron knew she was thinking about Dave in that moment. He'd heard about their breakup from the man a few days ago, and he reached out and rested his hand on Erin's shoulder.

She looked up at him, her lashes spiky with unshed tears. "And you miss him." She nodded and he brought his hand up to her cheek. "Could we take Jack tonight and pick the puppy up? I think he'd really like that."

"Okay. Um, did you want me to meet you at your apartment, then? I remember where you live, and my place is kind of out of the way." The sudden case of nerves on her part endeared her to him and he nodded, running his thumb along her cheekbone. Her cheeks turned red as she realized she was nuzzling her face against his hand and she pulled away. "Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Erin. We all need comforting at some point." She nodded a little, still not meeting his eyes. "So, I'll head home at five today, and I'll see you there shortly after?"

"Yes, Aaron." They stood and she took a step forward, catching her heel in the carpeting and losing her balance. He easily caught her, holding her close for a moment. Her arms came to rest around his waist, and he could hear her breathe in deeply. "Thank you."

He nodded and let her go, watching her step away from him, a tiny smile on her face. "I'll see you in a little while." She gave a sharp nod before exiting his office and he closed the door behind her. Leaning against the door, he let out a short breath before going over to his desk, pulling out his cellphone as he sat. "Hey Jessica, can I have you run Jack over to the apartment this afternoon? I got him an early Christmas present."

"Really? What is it?" she asked.

"A puppy. Don't tell him, that, though. He'll be too excited on the ride over, and I want him to behave for…"

"Ooh, for who, Aaron? I didn't know you had already moved on." He knew that she would needle him until he gave all the details. And really, he didn't mind that, she had been there for them so much that she was closer than blood.

"My boss, Jess. She's hurting this Christmas season, she broke up with Dave."

"Did he cheat on her? You told me that he had a hard time remaining faithful."

"I don't really know." He leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling.

"You like her, don't you?" He wanted to deny her words, but couldn't. He did like her, as a colleague and sometimes friend. "I know you, Aaron. Those silences mean that you want to keep the truth from coming to light. So spill. How much do you like her?"

Shaking his head, he looked at the picture of Jack on his desk. "So I might like her a little more than on a friendly basis. But I can't do anything about it. She's my boss."

"And that didn't stop Rossi, did it? If you like her, go for it. She was really nice at Haley's funeral."

"You remember her from then?"

"Yes, because she made it a point to be nice to me and Jack. And she told me that if I ever needed anything, to ask."

Aaron smiled at the picture in front of him. "If this blows up in my face, Jess, I'm blaming you."

"Everyone needs a home for Christmas. Give her something to come home to." Even over the phone, he knew she was grinning from ear to ear. "I'll see you later on then. What time are you going to be home?"

"At five. I want to be ready to leave as soon as she gets there."

"All right, see you then!" She hung up, but not before he heard her giggle with mischievous glee. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the reports piled on his desk and knew that he'd get nothing more done that day. Instead, he stood up once more and exited the office, looking out over the bullpen at his fellow teammates.

Blake looked up at him, smiling a little and he nodded back. She got up and came to his side. "I couldn't help but notice Erin leave your office. Is everything all right?"

While she tried to sound concerned, Aaron knew about the bad blood between the women. Erin had explained it herself before Blake had joined the team, and while he personally sided with his boss, he tried to remain impartial on the job. "Everything's fine, she was just telling me about a case we had worked on previously." The lie slipped right off his tongue and she bought it, nodding once more before going back to her desk.

Aaron walked over to Garcia's office, knocking twice before entering. Kevin was sitting in his usual spot and he shook his head at the way the man still jumped whenever he came into the room. "Ah, Agent Hotchner, what can we do for you?"

"Nothing, Kevin. I need to have a word with Penelope, alone." Nodding quickly, he scurried from the room, and Penelope tittered a little. "So, will you please change my ringtone to something more appropriate?"

She blushed and held out her hand. "Sorry about that, Boss Man. Jack really wanted that to be your ringtone this Christmas season. It should only take a moment. Is there something that you'd like it to be instead?"

"Something a little more sedate." She nodded and quickly pressed a few buttons on his phone and then he heard the soft strains of 'I'll Be Home For Christmas' come from his phone. "Much better, thank you."

"Of course, sorry about that. So, why was Strauss in your office, crying?"

He blanched at the question. "Why do you think she was crying?"

"Well, I didn't know for sure until you just confirmed it. Is everything all right? She hasn't fallen off the wagon, has she? I know Rossi can be a bit of a bastard at times, but he wouldn't hurt her, would he?"

"I'm afraid he may have done just that, Garcia."

"Well, you had better take care of her, then. I really like this person she's becoming and I don't want to see her return to her previous self." Garcia smiled at him and he nodded. "Good. Now, have a good day, Boss Man. Christmas was meant for hope, you know."

The knowing smile she gave him spoke volumes and he tried not to let on in any way that he knew what she was thinking. "I'll see you when we get back, Garcia. Have a good holiday."

"I will!" She got up and hugged him quickly before leading him out into the bullpen. "Get out of here early for once and enjoy yourself as well!"

"I'll do that." He went into his office and grabbed his trench coat and briefcase, walking briskly to the elevators. He waved to the others on his way out and pressed the down button, waiting for the car to arrive. Erin was talking to her assistant, and she looked over, blushing again when he waved to her. And yet, she gave a little wave back before scurrying back into her inner sanctuary.

Whistling a little, he got into the elevator and rode down to the parking garage. It didn't take long to get to his car and he drove home with a smile on his lips. Once he was in his apartment, he quickly changed into a grey undershirt and dark green sweater, pulling on khaki pants and slipping his feet into loafers. And then he was alone with his time, still having two hours before Jessica showed up with Jack.

Going into the living room, he sat and was suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of boredom. Usually he had too much to do, had no time on his hands, and here he was with two hours of it. Sighing a little, he picked up his copy of _The Casual Vacancy_ and began to read, finding himself quickly drawn into the world of the story. The hours passed and then he heard the key turn in the lock. Putting a bookmark in the spot he left off, he set the book back on his coffee table and turned to watch Jack run in.

"Daddy! You're home already! Aunt Jessica said that we're going somewhere tonight. Do I have to dress up?"

"Not if you don't want to, Jack. You remember Mrs. Strauss from JJ's wedding?" Jack nodded. "Well, she needs a little bit of Christmas cheer and we're going to provide that for her, okay?" Again, Jack nodded, a smile splitting his face.

"Are we going out to look at the Christmas lights?" he asked excitedly, bouncing around both him and Jessica.

"I don't know. Mrs. Strauss said she wanted to be the one to decide where we went." He looked into Jessica's eyes and saw her grinning as well. "Do you need something, Jess."

"Nope, just staying here until Erin arrives. I need to approve of who my older brother is choosing as a companion. That's the prerogative of little sisters." She giggled a little and hugged Jack close to her side so that he couldn't say anything in rebuttal.

Shaking his head, he went into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, we had something before I brought Jack over. Oh, and I can take him for the night, if you want some private time with your friend…"

Her voice trailed off as she raised one of her eyebrows. Thinking about it for a moment, he decided to throw caution to the wind. "Why don't you stay here while we're gone, then, and I'll call you before we get back so you can make us all some hot chocolate. We'll see how things have progressed."

She nodded and took off her coat, making her way over to the couch and flipping on the television. A few minutes later, a soft knock came at his door and he went over, opening it to reveal Erin. She was looking at the floor, and he saw that she had changed as well, a long, swishy skirt now covering her legs. "Good evening, Aaron. Are you and Jack ready to head out?"

"I think so. Jack, are you ready?" His son ran up to them, nodding as he threw his arms around his father. "Well, get your coat back on and we'll head out." He did as told and then took hold of his father's hand, letting him lead him out into the hall. Erin followed close behind, and he paused. "Here, take my arm."

She looked up at him, surprise and delight reflected in her eyes. "O-okay." She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm, walking by his side and listening to Jack chatter on about how excited he was to see Christmas lights. "Well, that's good, because where I'm taking us is overloaded with decorated houses."

"Yay!" Jack tore his hand free from Aaron's and went over to Erin's side, quickly clasping her hand. "Are you riding with us?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Where's Uncle Dave? Usually he's with you when I see him."

Her hand tightened around his arm and he heard her draw in a shaky breath. "Dave and I decided to not see each other anymore. I have trust issues, and he couldn't handle that very well."

"Do you miss him? 'Cause Daddy misses Beth, but he doesn't say anything about it."

She looked up at him, and he longed in that moment to kiss her, sweetly and lovingly, to show her that her feelings mattered. "Yes, I miss him, even though I know we weren't good together. I wish that I had someone in my life like your father, though. He's such a faithful friend." Her breath caught once more, and as they stopped in front of his SUV, he reached out and cupped her face.

"That could always be arranged," he said softly as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. When he pulled back, he saw that she was crying once more, and he flicked away a few of those tears, watching her lips turn up in a wobbly smile.

"Even if it were just for one night, I could feel like I had a home," she whispered as she got in the car, and he wondered if he was supposed to have heard that admission. Getting in on his own side, he started up the vehicle and began to drive. Erin gave quiet directions as they went while Jack excitedly pointed out the houses that he loved.

Erin told him to pull into the drive of a well-decorated house and he parked, turning off the car and getting out. "What are we doing here, Daddy?" Jack asked as he and Erin came up to his side.

"I have a special Christmas gift to give you, Jack," he answered as they walked up to the door. Erin rang the doorbell and moments later, a younger, dark-haired, version of her answered.

"Mom! You guys made it! Come on in, she's still sleeping with her mama. Can I get you guys anything? Becca wanted to make cookies this afternoon, so we have an abundance." She led them into a cozy living room and hugged Erin before looking at them all. Aaron shook his head and Jack took his lead, shaking his head as well. "Let me go get her, then."

"Who's this her that lady keeps talking about?" Jack asked, snuggling close to Erin.

"You'll see, Jack," was Erin's reply, rubbing his arm slowly. Aaron settled his arm around her shoulders, ensconcing Jack between them. She tensed a moment before relaxing, leaning into him a little.

Erin's daughter returned a few minutes later, carrying the small bundle of fluff that was going to be his son's dog. "This is your Christmas present, Jack," he said as the young woman handed the puppy over.

"A puppy? I thought you said I was still too young for one?"

"Well, certain people changed my mind about that one, Jack. What are you going to name her?" Aaron asked, smiling at his son.

"Fuzzy Wuzzy." Jack hugged the puppy close to his chest, petting her softly. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"Thank Erin, she's the one who thought of this."

His son looked up at the woman and giggled as he snuggled into her side. "Thank you, Miss Erin." He kissed his puppy's head and then grinned up at his father. "This is one of the best Christmas's ever."

Erin's daughter brought out a small hamper filled with a doggy bed, food and water dishes, puppy pads, and food. "Mama said that you might not have everything needed for a puppy in your home, so I went out and got these essentials. I hope that you enjoy her. Oh, and the name of our vet is on the paperwork for how to take care of her. She'll need to start getting her shots soon."

Aaron nodded and stood, holding out his hand to Erin. Without hesitation, she clasped it, letting him pull her up next to him. "Thank you…"

"Libby." She smiled kindly as she looked at how the two of them were standing. "I hope to see more of you than I did Dave. He never really took to us."

The tacit approval sort of shocked both him and Erin, as he felt her tense in his arms. "We'll have to see about that, Libby. I'm just looking for a friend right now."

"No, you're looking for someone who won't hurt you. I have a good feeling about this one." Her daughter stepped forward and hugged her mother tightly, kissing her cheek. "I'm just sorry that Becca is sleeping already, otherwise I'd have her meet you, Aaron."

He nodded and then led his son and Erin out the door, carrying the hamper of necessary items. Opening the back door of the SUV, he set the hamper on the floor before helping Jack and his puppy in. Erin was buckled in and ready for him to go when he got in the driver's seat and they didn't say a word the entire drive back to his house, instead listening to Jack ramble on about his puppy and the lights.

Jessica was watching some sappy movie when they got home, mugs of hot chocolate waiting for them on the kitchen table. "So, Jack, are you ready to spend the night at my house? I need to get used to this puppy, too, you know."

He nodded excitedly and she picked up a small duffle bag before taking the hamper from Aaron's hands, smiling at both him and Erin. "Call me if there are any problems."

"There never are, Aaron."

She waltzed from the apartment, leaving them alone, and Aaron handed a mug to Erin. "Well, I guess it's just you and me now."

"I guess. I'm sorry about Libby, she's always been a bit forward."

"Or maybe she's just a good profiler. Let me guess, a psychology major?"

Erin nodded and took a seat on the sofa. "Yes. Full ride scholarship to Penn State when she was sixteen. Not quite as genius as Dr. Reid, but still smart."

He sat next to her, sipping at the sweet confection. "She seems really nice, though."

"Unlike me. She inherited the nice genes from her father."

He frowned at the disparaging comment, setting the mug aside so that he could once more wrap an arm around her. "Don't say that. I don't think that's really true. The person that's buried inside the shell of your Section Chief persona is lovely. And since you've started finding that balance between work persona and shell, you've won a few admirers. Including myself."

He meant to only kiss her temple, but she turned up her face to his at the last moment and he was kissing her lips, tasting the whipped cream she had just drank. It was so easy to deepen the kiss, to let her thread her fingers in his hair and hold him close. She opened her lips to his probing tongue and he licked at her mouth, wanting to taste her more fully. "Aaron…" she said a bit breathlessly as they broke the kiss, "are you sure…"

"Yes. I want to make you happy." He smoothed her hair back from her face, smiling until she smiled back. "Penelope said that I had to do that, seeing as how Dave hurt you." She tensed a little. "And I want to do this, she didn't twist my arm."

She nodded before kissing him again. "So, this is home for the night."

"Yes." She stood and smoothed her skirt, looking at the floor once more. He joined her and led her into the bedroom. "Is there anything that you prefer in the bedroom?"

* She blushed bright red as her fingers fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. "This is going to sound so stupid, Aaron." Her voice trembled and he could see that she was close to crying once more.

"Nothing is ever stupid in the bedroom, Erin." He took hold of her hands and brought them down to her sides, finishing unbuttoning her blouse and skimming it down her shoulders to fall on the floor. "Now, what makes you burn with passion?"

"When a man goes down on me. That's the most wild I get, really. I prefer vanilla sex, boring sex, David called it. He tried to get me into different positions and different places, but that's not me. He said I didn't trust him enough to be adventurous, and maybe he was right. Maybe I was too set in my ways. It just didn't feel right, though."

She wouldn't look at him, and so he had to cup her chin and raise her face. Even still, she averted her eyes, letting the tears fall down her cheeks as a way of telling him how emotionally honest she was being. "There is nothing wrong with preferring the missionary position. That's all Haley and I ever did. Well, except this one time, we did make love under the stars. That was the night we conceived Jack."

"That is so insanely sweet," she whispered, starting to tug at the sweater he was wearing. He helped her pull it off and she stepped forward to wrap her arms around him, holding him tight. "I think I need sweet tonight. I've been having nearly constant cravings since we broke up. I made it my year sober with no slips, and yet, I want that drink so badly."

He kissed the top of her head as he unclasped her bra, pulling it from her body. "Try to forget about that for tonight. Just focus on us and the moment." She nodded and took a few deep breaths as he ran the zipper of her skirt down her ass. It pooled at her feet and he helped her step out of it as they went over to the bed.

Hesitantly, Erin sat down, watching as he stripped down to his briefs. "Will…Are…I don't like the idea of going bareback. David preferred that, though I did make him get tested before we did so. You don't know my history, I don't know yours…"

"I can guess, though, that it hasn't been many lovers for you."

She nodded. "Besides David and Alan, there will be you and my high school boyfriend."

He sat next to her and cuddled her close to him. "I have a little more experience than you, then. There was Haley, Kate, Beth, Emily, and a string of girlfriends in high school. And then there will be you." He turned his head and kissed her gently, pushing them back on the mattress. Her nails scrabbled at his back as he ran his lips down her neck, biting and licking at her skin.

"Oh, Aaron," she cooed as he pressed soft kisses on the rise of her breasts. At some point, one of her hands became tangled in his hair, and she tugged him down to her nipple. He blew on it before engulfing it between his lips. Aaron sucked and tugged on the peak before scoring it with his teeth, feeling her back bow up into him as she tried to get closer to him.

"Do you like this?" he asked as he placed soft kisses down her belly, taking time to love on the C-section scar that ran across her stomach.

"Yes," she hissed out, wriggling and squirming beneath him. And when he gently parted her folds, running his thumb over her clit, she screamed as she came, every muscle in her body tensing before she fell back on the bed, breathing heavily. While she recovered, he opened the nightstand drawer and took out a condom, rolling it on before positioning himself between Erin's thighs. "Yes!" she exclaimed, pulling him down on top of her.

Aaron was almost afraid to rest so much of his weight on her, but she clung to him, unwilling to let go as he thrust in and out of her body. Little whimpers and grunts spilled from her throat as he set a demanding pace for them, driving her on. She met him every time and he relished the feel of her breasts against his chest, the way her breath washed over his neck, the sharp sting of her nails scratching his back.

The second orgasm took him by surprise, and just the way her inner muscles tightened around him caused him to slip over the edge as well. Collapsing on top of her, he felt her snuggle into him, seeming to want to stay connected with him. "Hold me?"

"For as long as you need me to," he replied, reaching up to stroke her hair. Erin's breathing soon evened out and he could tell she was asleep by how heavy she felt in his arms. Smiling gently down on her face, he covered them up with the blanket on his bed and rested his head on the pillow, content with watching her. He had offered her this home for Christmas, and he hoped it would help heal her heart.


End file.
